


Fatherhood

by grelca



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelca/pseuds/grelca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing for AO3's #IFDrabble challenge for International Fanworks Day!

For most of his life, Danny Castellano didn't think he'd ever be a father. His own had been such an exceptionally disappointing example he wasn't even sure he'd know _how_ to be one.

Even when he learned Mindy was pregnant, behind the shock and excitement and joy existed a healthy dose of fear.

Now, watching his newborn daughter sleep, he's still afraid of failing her. He's afraid he'll screw up. He's afraid he won't be good enough. He's afraid of a lot.

But he's not afraid of failing fatherhood the way Alan Castellano had. He knows he'll never leave her.


End file.
